Cherry Pirate
by Kyasurin-Sama
Summary: KisaSaku. Haruno Sakura is a pirate. The only female pirate ever. What happens when the ship gets betrayed? I know bad summary. There will come more Naruto characters later. M for language and violence. I might consider a lemon.
1. Prolouge

**Pirate**

I climbed up the rope ladder, loved the way the wind caressed my face and body with small drops of sea water. I loosened the rope so that the sail could go down.

"Oi, Laddie, would yie take a _look_ at this? What do yie call that?" Cadoc looked at me with an evil grimace. I sighed and crawled down I said:" I call it a scimitar, if I'm not mistaken it's yours. Am I right?" I smiled innocently. "Yes, it _is_ my scimitar! And _yie_ little wench, did this to it, didn't ya?" he showed me a little scratch in the metal, and it looked like he thought; if he stared enough I would die," no, I did _not_! Maybe you dropped it because you are so clumsy! You should not have the honor to call yourself a pirate!" I said coldly. "_**How do yie dare?**_" his fist aimed for my head, I took it easily and threw him violently into the bulwark," I hope you get bruises," I said under my breath and walked away.

Cadoc was a jerk he was the only person I hated on the ship. He was also the only person that hadn't accepted me from the start,

"_Say what? A WUMMAN? "A man said," do yie _want_ us to drown Captain? Yie know it's bad luck to bring wummans, no _girls!" _he yelled with an annoying Scottish accent," hah, if you _knew_ what Sakura has done to make herself worthy to be pirate -unlike you- you wouldn't say so!" Captain laughed. "Oh, but I _do _know what she will do! She will distract every male pirate-´cept me of course-"he said, Captain tried to convince him for an hour without any luck, and then he said:" that's too bad for you Cadoc, because she's staying." Then Cadoc grunted and walked away._

"Hey! Sakura! Would you help me over here?" someone yelled, I looked up to the Kisame waving at me, "sure," I called back," you've got smaller finger than me, do you think you can get this knot loosened?"he gave me the rope holding his eyes down at his hands;"sure," I said already struggling with it, aaand, done, easy." Here, "I said, giving the rope to Bill.

I went to sleep under the deck.

_I couldn't feel the pain –the scimitar was too sharp- but I could see the blood flowing way too fast from the wound, I couldn't feel my arm and yet I had to move it… impossible. My arm was dead. Forever. Dammed. "already giving up, girl?" the arm-killer said, and as fast as I could, I grabbed the scimitar by the side that wasn't sharp and wring it out of his hand twisted it and pressed it deep inside his chest ignoring the resistance his bones were giving, and then I was ready to die it was easy all I had to do was lay down and let the wound do the rest. I would have done that if it wasn't for the scream of my mother Sylvia. I pulled myself together, cleared my sight and saw my mother with a scimitar through her chest._

The nightmare woke me, and I could feel the tears were already on my cheeks so why not think about it a little more?

_Then the impossible happened. I got up and began to use the scimitar I stole from the pirate took it in my dead arm and began killing all the pirates I saw. Having no mercy. I don't know how I did it. I've never tried to fight before. And yet I murdered all the weapon skilled grown up men._

I smiled, instead of hating pirates I became one myself. My arm healed perfectly. And since I saw my mother die I had been one of the greatest fighters in history. I smiled at the image there filled my head.

_It was stupid. Cadoc was complaining about me. Again. I just told him not to touch my things without my permission. Because he had ripped my book about fairy tales from my country apart, because he wanted to look in it. I had been angry. But I had a reason! He just said that he thought I should share my items with them all. This was unfair because I had seen the paint of his family. So I hit him in the head. He looked back stunned then a furious rage was shining out of his eyes. He crouched and tried to punch me. I jumped to the side slid closer and knocked my knee up in his stomach; he fell down on the deck holding his arms around himself. The others laughed, and Captain said:" hahaha, what did I say about don't underestimate her earlier? Hahahaha" then childishly I stretched out my tongue. This just made them laugh harder._

Actually I liked the life as a pirate. Now. In the beginning it was hard to steal. But now I was used to it. If you looked away from Cadoc I couldn't enjoy my life more than now.


	2. Betrayer

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks **

_**I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer! Stupid me*Slaps myself***_

_**Well I don't own Naruto!**_

_Thoughts or flashback _

"Everyone on the deck!" someone shouted waking me, I stumbled out of the bunk, stretched my body while running up the ladder, "We're under attack," Captain shouted," By pirates," _Ha! How ironic!_

"Sakura! Go to the canons!" I followed my order and ran down to the canons. But only to see Cadoc look at me with an evil smile, "Sakura?" he said, it shocked me; he'd never said my name before always giving me annoying nicknames," Sorry, but I can't let yie shoot at them… and besides, one of their men is already on the ship…" He didn't have as much accent as he normally had," Traitor!" I snarled, grabbing my scimitar, which I realized wasn't there- I probably forgot it in my bunk- so I ran away, up on the deck Captain was already dead along with everybody else... well, shit. I blinked trying to clear my sight for the tears that was forming in my eyes.

The others were already on our ship, so I ran as fast as I could to the dinghy. I cut the ropes and the tiny boat smashed into the angry sea, it hurt and the speed made me a little dizzy,' how the hell am I going to find land?' I thought, 'Oh, well, one way or another.' At least they didn't try to stop me from floating away. Just like my consciousness…

Ah! My head hurt! I sat up and my stomach growled. 'Great I am going to die of hunger.' I looked around, searching; there was some rope, a net and a spear… well better than nothing at all!

To my right I saw land, I couldn't swim in; it was too far away. I could only hope that the sea wanted me to live. I took the net and tied it to the boats left side; I laid it gently in the water hoping to catch some fish. I laid down in the uncomfortable boat trying to sleep some more.

When I woke up again I was dizzy from not drinking or eating anything. I looked in the net saw a mackerel it wasn't a big fish, but at least I could eat it raw without getting sick. I took the spear, it was a little too big to use but it worked. I used it to cut the fish' head off I took out the organs saving only the stomach, I tied the organs and the head to a loose end in the net.

I began to peel the meat out of the fish, carefully not to break the skin. **(A/N just pretend the next thing she is going to do is possible)** I took the stomach and used a trick I learned from my mother; I filled it with water to clean it, I took the skin and filled it with sea water using it as a filter so all the unhealthy stuff stayed in the skin and the water would go into the little stomach.

It didn't taste nice, but it was better than nothing. I did it two more times and sighed. I was still hungry…

I thought of my friends on the ship. They were probably dead, murdered by that psychopath Cadoc! If only I had been able to kill him.

"_So you want to be a pirate, eh? What makes you think a girl like you can join?" The captain looked at me, and I answered:" Because I don't have anywhere to go and… I don't know…" _

"_What is your name?"_

"_Sakura, sir."_

"_Heh, call me Captain. How old are you?"_

"_16."_

_He laughed,"Oh, so a kid wants to be a pirate?"_

"_I'm not a kid!" I yelled at him, clenching my fist._

"_Uhuh? Prove it." _

_I threw my fist at his face and he, shocked, parried, trying to push me away. Then I acted like was gonna punch him in the face, but just as he positioned his arms I aimed for his stomach and didn't give him time to stop me. He made a funny sound as the air was pushed out of his lungs. I didn't waste any time and immediately kicked his side. He fell on the ground but took me with him._

_He rolled on top of me and was about to hit me when I, in some weird way, kicked him in the back of his head. Then I straddled him and tried to strangle him._

"_Stop!" he yelled._

_I did as he told. We were both panting heavily._

"_Thank God, you stopped." He said as I got of him. _

"_That wasn't what I meant by proving it…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I wanted to test your knowledge! Not you're fighting skills…"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_Don't be. Hah! That was the most exciting thing that has happened in a while… You're in!" He smiled at me._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Thank you so much! You won't regret it!" _

"_I don't think so either! But, ehm, please don't tell the others that I was getting beat by a girl… hehe."_

"_I promise!"_

The thought of Captain made me sad. He was a good man, and didn't deserve to die. And he helped get accepted by the others. He was a good friend….

Back home my best friend's name was Ino. She had long and beautiful blonde hair. She also had the most gorgeous baby blue eyes. She was good at everything, I admit that I was a little jealous of her, but still, I like her.

"_I want to design dresses when I get older!" Ino said, her eyes sparkling at the thought. "What about you Sakura?"_

"_I don't know, maybe a… no I don't know."_

"_I'm sure you'll find something!" she cheered, being the total opposite of me: positive. _

"_Yeah right." I said, sighing. _

_And then, she began singing:_

" _Where are the heroes__  
__In my time of need__  
__Is my cry not loud enough__  
__Or have they gone all numb___

_They just stand and stare__  
__Out of the rain__  
__Thinking but not acting__  
__That they're not to blame___

_Falling and crawling__  
__A fight to stand up__  
__Memory still haunts me__  
__In the dead of night___

_Over and over__  
__I felt so small__  
__But one day I'll be stronger__  
__And you better watch out___

_I will overcome__  
__Your violence their silence__  
__Although,__  
__It can't be undone__  
__I will overcome__  
__Knowing that I'm not the only one__  
__I will overcome__  
__It's the only way to carry on___

_Where are the saviours__  
__Afraid of the toll__  
__Sorry do my nine inch nails__  
__Slash your soul___

_Such heroes__  
__Throwing stones__  
__Straight at the one__  
__Who is standing alone___

_Twisting and turning__  
__It's always the same__  
__Truth is never honest__  
__When you're to blame___

_Pushing and pulling__  
__Never give in__  
__One day I wish__  
__You'll see you're not so beautiful within___

_I will overcome__  
__Your violence your silence__  
__Although,__  
__It can't be undone__  
__I will overcome__  
__Knowing that I'm not the only one__  
__I will overcome__  
__It's the only way to carry on___

_Run and run__  
__Run and run___

_I will overcome__  
__Their violence your silence__  
__Although,__  
__It can't be undone__  
__I will overcome__  
__Knowing that I'm not the only one__  
__I will overcome__  
__It's the only way to carry on___

_I will overcome?"_

_When she was done singing I was crying. And she just sat silently and hugged me._

I had been sad then, but not as sad as when my parents decided to get me engaged with that IDIOT!

"_Sakura come here! We want to introduce you to someone!" my father yelled to me. I ran into the living room and looked at… the most beautiful man in the world… _

_He had hair as the night and deep onyx eyes. High cheekbones, a straight nose and thick lashes. He seemed to be around my age, maybe older. He smiled at me,__** (A/N: Yeah right^^) **__the most gentle smile I had ever seen._

… _Then a voice pushed me out of my dream._

"_Sakura, this is Sasuke. He's your new fiancé."_

"_WHAT!" I shrieked," You can't be _serious_!"_

_He might be beautiful, but still, I was _a kid!_ I was fifteen! Wait… _Fifteen_, damn it I was old enough!_

But no one would listen, and later I would find out that he were one big _pervert! _

_It was the yearly festival day and my father forced me into going with Sasuke. He was annoying and hugged me all the time__** (A/N: I know he's a lot out of character, but… XD). at**__ the end he started sliding his arm around my waist and I felt like throwing up._

_Finally he walked me home and, of course, my father asked if we had had a good time._

"_We had a wonderful time, right Sakura?" Sasuke said, his arm again finding its way to my waist. "Sure," I said not daring to anger my father,"Good night."_

_He chuckled and whispered;"Yeah, sleep while you can, you won't have time for that when we get married." _

He was just a disgusting idiot. Showing that, sweet, loving and smart façade to everyone. I really hoped he would die or something.

I sat up again stretching my body. Then I looked around to see that I was close enough to land now, so I was able to swim in. I was also able to see a harbour.

I took a deep breath before jumping into the, for now, calm ocean, swimming for my destination. 

**End of this chapter.**

**Next one will be **_**Destination.**_

**And thank you very much ****Shark-demon-luv, for liking my story, I hope you didn't wait too long!**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Destination

**_Destination_**

_**Thank you so very much Shark-Demon-Luv, **__**TheresADogOnYourHeadCo and **__**ilovefanficXD**____**for reviewing the last chapter!**_

_**I am SO very sorry for not updating earlier, but first I had to make an essay and I didn't know what to write about. So I concentrated on that, but even when I did that, it sucked DX**_

_**And then I had a long vacation were I didn't have the possibility so write. (Since I don't have a laptop) **_

_**But that is no excuse! I'm sorry, I'm VERY sorry! I'll try to update faster next time!**_

_**I don't own Naruto! ^^**_

The ocean was cold, salty, wet and _aargh!_

My limbs were burning, and _of course_, the water didn't feel like stopping the fire! I did my best finding a rhyme, shoot forward, puuuush the water away.

Shoot, push. Easier said than done. My annoying pink hair was clinging to my face and my clothes were weighing too much.

Then a wave came and pushed me under the water's surface.

Up._**Up!**_

Finally some air! Breathe!

Okay, push, shoot.

Damn me for not training my swimming abilities!

After what seemed like hours I was about to give up. The pain was too much. My vision became blurry and my lungs were tired.

I was about to die. I knew it. There weren't any white light just pure… nothing.

I saw the faces of my family, friends, hell even Cadoc…

My mother came into view. She smiled. Caressed my cheek, took me gently in her arms.

"_Sakura…" _She said while rocking me lightly.

"_Sakura!" _She said beginning to sound angry. It didn't matter. I closed my eyes.

"_**SAKURA! WAKE UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"**_ … that wasn't my mother.

I opened my eyes. There was a hand on my cheek, shaking my head. So I wasn't being rocked lightly.

I blinked,"Ki… Same?"

He looked at me, relief in his eyes. "Phew! I thought you were dying. How did you get here?" he asked, helping me sit up.

We were on… the harbour.

"You okay?" he asked, I nodded," where are we?" I asked

"Pookvor, also known as 'Mist' because of the weather. I'll ask you again, how did you get here? I thought I was the only one who survived on the ship?"

"I… swam."

"… Swam?"

"Yup."

"All the way?"

"No. I took the dinghy, and after a while I jumped into the sea."

Then he began laughing.

"What!" I asked

"You… Must… be the… most crazy… girl I know!"

I just sat there waiting for him to recover.

"Sorry, okay. May I ask where you are going now?" He asked tilting his head. "I don't know… Maybe see if I can find another ship that wants a girl… What about you?" I asked, noticing that we still sat on the ground.

"I know some people here that will be back in a few days. I'll ask them if I can come back again."

We sat in an awkward silence for some time.

Okay, I had survived. I had to find someone wanting to have a girl and NOT as a prostitute!

I had been lucky that Captain had accepted me. I knew. Most people wouldn't even let me prove myself worthy. They'd just laugh.

"Sakura?" Kisame suddenly said. It was like he concentrated on looking at my face.

"Yes?" I answered, frowning.

"Umm… You should wear some… dry, clothes." He motioned against my chest.

I blushed deeply when I understood what he meant and crossed my arms to cover myself.

"Pervert," I said looking away.

"Come, you can lend some of mine." He said and began to walk, I quickly followed him. "But, you are wearing that!" I objected, not wanting to be nuisance. He just sighed and kept walking. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" I said, annoyed.

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to think."

"…"

We walked in silence. People stared at me, which was understandable, I mean, I was _soaked!_

The air was very thick and misty. You could only see a few yards forward. It was quite cold and I wondered how I could've seen the harbour when I was in the dinghy.

He walked to the outskirts of the village. There was a small hut made of tree. He opened the front door, which also was the only door I was able to see.

"Ladies first." He motioned for me to walk inside, I shrugged, not really caring about things like that, but if he wanted to be polite!

I walked inside taking it all in. A mattress beside the door, a little fireplace, a table, two chairs and a little cabinet. Then something hit me.

"Hey, Kisame?"

"Mm-hmm?" he answered trying to find something in the cabinet.

"How did _you_ get here?"

He stood up,"Me and Cadoc have known each other for a long time. He told me

what he had done. I was angry of course, but I didn't show. He asked me to run

away and not tell anyone. I did." He answered and looked me in the eyes. He had some clothing in his hand and he threw it to me," Change," he almost ordered,"I'll go outside while you do it."

I looked at what he had handed me. A pair of black pants, a black button up shirt and a belt. Oh well. Kisame walked out to give me some privacy.

I stripped off my clothes and put on the pants. They were too big and so was the shirt, but I guess it was okay if I tightened the belt enough. I looked stupid. Of that I was sure, but it was better than freezing. I told him that he could come in now and he looked at me, trying not to laugh.

Trying, and _failing._

I looked darkly at him as he grinned. "It's not funny!" I almost growled it.

"You _look _funny!"

I crossed my arm trying to ignore him. When he calmed down, I could see because I peeked at him, he studied me.

I had never really talked with Kisame_._ We had done some work together and of course spoken, but we never were friends like that. But he seemed like a nice person and I guess we could become pretty good friends. And there wasn't any awkwardness like there would have been if any other person from Pok-… Mist had saved me, because we _knew_ each other and…

I was rambling.

What did I expect? Kisame was going to the ship he had been on before. Stupid me. I shouldn't be thinking these thought, I should be thinking about how to find a new ship to go on… Damn Cadoc! He just had to come and ruin everything! It would have been much easier if he hadn't been born!

**Then, let's get our revenge.**

What was… that?

**I'm **_**you**_** silly. Or rather the **_**inner**_** you.**

I must be going crazy. Seriously, no normal people hear _voices._

**Oh, calm down, there's no reason to get all worked up.**

I'm _not_ getting worked up!

**Yes you are.**

No I'm not!

**Admit it.**

Never.

**Just t-**

I'M NOT GETTING WORKED UP!

**Fine.**

…

…

"Kura! SAKURA!" My head snapped up when I realized Kisame calling my name, he probably had for a while… Oh right, answer! "Yeah?"

"You expression changed out of nowhere. Is something wrong?" He asked sounding concerned. Sure I could tell him I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

**You make it sound like a bad thing. **

SHUT UP!

"Oh, it's nothing, just thought about something." Well that sounded convincing.

"Care to explain?" He pushed.

"Umm…" What to say….

**Tell him about Sasuke.**

"I just remembered that I had a fiancé. That's all." He looked shocked. He frowned and stared at me like I was crazy. I was, but he didn't know.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry; I never really heard why you became a pirate." He said and studied my facial expression.

"Nah, Its fine. I hated him anyway. It was forced marriage, or _I_ felt forced, he didn't. And for becoming a pirate, my family was killed. By pirates. I saw it with my own eyes, I was there. I don't know what happened to me, I was hurt. My arm didn't have any blood left. I took his scimitar with my good hand. And he didn't expect it so… I killed him. I was ready to die then, but," Tears began to drip as I thought of what happened next," then, I saw them kill my mother. I couldn't take it. Suddenly I became strong and could fight. Sound ridiculous, but it happened. I killed them all. " I remember how I had cried. After that I was miserable. It had been the first time I had killed _anything._ "Then I met Captain and… Yeah." My explanation had been quite rushed and I wasn't the best storyteller in the first place.

"Wow, I hadn't expected you to have a past like that. Me and some of the others thought your father were the leader of some… I don't know fighting cult. That would explain your fiery temper, because then you would probably be used to people knowing not to annoy you."

I stared at him. Seriously? I chuckled a bit and shook my head. Men.

**Lovable creatures.**

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad?" Kisame said. I realized that I had just yelled out loud.

**Good job.**

"Umm, _I_ should apologize. Because _I_ didn't mean to yell at you." I really wasn't good at this. I had always been bad at these kind of situations.

"It's okay, Petal." He smirked at me.

"Huh? Petal?" Why did he call me that?

"Yeah Petal. Have a problem with that, _Petal_?" He was teasing me, I was sure of that.

"N-no, but… Why Petal?" I asked still confused why he decided to call me that.

"Because your name is Sakura, right? But it would too obvious to call you Cherry or Cherry Blossom. And kitten is too normal, but still Petal isn't long from your original name."

"But why do you even want to give me a nickname?" I asked curiously. He grinned at me and he reminded me of a shark. "I dunno! Just felt like it actually."

Then he became serious," But you have to find a ship to join or a place to work and or live."

**Who does he think he is? Our guardian?**

"I'm quite sure there won't be any ship that'll even consider letting you join… I don't really trust the guys here with a girl that doesn't have a family to protect her…"

He looked like he was in deep thought for a minute. It suited him more to do the hard work on a ship than when he thought like that. Suddenly he snapped his fingers," I got it! If we can convince my 'friends' that you're strong and that you can be of use, don't worry not as a whore, you might be able to join! What do you think about that?" He smiled at me.

"You don't have to do that! I can find something on my own!" I waved my hands in front of me.

"C'mon! It's nothing big, and it's not like you'll be relaxing there. It'll be like you like it, you're going to be hardworking! Heh, you always kept saying that."

I smiled at him; he was actually kind considering that he was a pirate, a murder and a thief.

Just like me.

"Are… you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah! You'll just have to convince them!"

"Okay… Well… Thank you for saving me and maybe getting me a new start."

"Don't mention it." He yawned,"We should go to bed," He opened the cabinet and found some blankets. I looked at them, if he said he was going to sleep on the floo-

"Sorry, but that's all I've got." I smiled a little, of course he wasn't. "Hey! I'm tough remember? I can take it!" He patted me in the head and I threw the blankets on the floor. I laid down, it wasn't like a bed, but it was better that the floor. The mattress groaned a bit as Kisame laid down after he had blown out a candle.

A few moments later my tired eyes finally got rest.

End of this chapter.

Next one will be _Akatsuki._

And thank you very much all of you who have rewieved an liked my storyI hope I didn't make you wait too long!

Bye for now!


End file.
